Maybe I don t hate you in that way
by sasume - uchiha
Summary: Drabbles sasusaku en la infancia.
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe I dont hate in that way**

Era temprano en la mañana, como en todas las historias, la brisa no era del todo refrescante, había un deje de calor que no permitía el olvido del agotador verano recién vivido. El autobús hacia la escuela se tardó más de lo normal, 25 minutos cronometrados, eso retrasaría su lista de quehaceres cuidadosamente planificado la noche anterior. El viaje al centro educativo no fue diferente a los otros, excepto por el hecho de que fue la única pasajera en todo el recorrido; ni siquiera la Srta. Mittens había subido, no preguntó nada, el conductor parecía divagar en las líneas del medio de la calle.

Como todos los días, el autobús encargado de recoger a los estudiantes y maestros coordinadores de turno, la dejó en la entrada. No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegara a su aula, el maestro la esperaba, ¿Para qué? No lo sabía. El día anterior había notado que el maestro la miraba de una forma extraña, seguro era por su baja calificación en inglés. Al llegar al aula, no fue al profesor al que encontró, sino a un muchacho que no le parecía familiar. Lo saludó, no hubo respuesta. Le preguntó, no hubo respuesta. Se acercó a él, no hubo reacción. No lo intentó más y tomó asiento. Miró por la ventana: dos niños (compañeros suyos), un grupo de maestros, tres autobuses de la escuela con el resto de niños.

El maestro entró al aula, no dio muchas indicaciones, se apresuró a entregar unas hojas de una encuesta, se despidió y salió. Ella miraba al muchacho, parecía absorto en algún punto de la ventana. La encuesta no era nada más que una especie de control de calidad docente, habían seleccionado a dos alumnos para que los respondieran, seguro de cada curso. Cuando terminó miró nuevamente al muchacho, ahora estaba frente a la ventana; no había realizado la encuesta. Lo motivó a realizar el trabajo, pero todo lo que consiguió apenas fue que el chico la mirara de soslayo por unos segundos y volviera a mirar la ventana. Puso toda su atención en él; vestía el uniforme, tenía el cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos, tenía un semblante indescifrable, demasiado lejano y frío.

Debió darse cuenta de que lo miraba, porque giró su rostro bruscamente con una mirada colérica. La intimidó, bajó su mirada al pupitre, a la hoja de la encuesta; pronto divisó que se deslizaba otra hoja sobre la suya, una encuesta vacía…

- Termínala

Era un día festivo, la feria había llegado a la ciudad y la directora había permitido que los alumnos vayan por grupos. Todos fueron, todos excepto ella que se encontraba mirando la encuesta vacía de aquel chico, "termínala" le había dicho y se había ido luego de eso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Puntos en el vacío**

Los chicos corrían alrededor de la pista; todos competían por el primer lugar, pero nadie como Naruto Uzumaki. Una nube de tierra liviana se alzó del suelo cuando el rubio giró en la esquina – impregnó sus huellas en la tierra – corrió como si fuese perseguido por el Gran Terror, con entusiasmo y decisión que solo él podía demostrar. Eran esas las cualidades que me atraían del Uzumaki; tal vez fuese el chico con menor rendimiento académico en toda la institución, pero en cuanto a fuerza de voluntad se trataba no había nadie que pudiera superarlo.

- _¡Lo viste Sakura – Chan!_ – Gritó acercándose hacia mí - _¡De no ser por Uchiha-Idiota hubiera llegado primero!_ – Volvió a gritar, haciendo sus rabietas habituales, pero no por su espectáculo infantil omití el mirar al muchacho que obtuvo el primer lugar. Ahí estaba, recogiendo sus cosas en una maleta deportiva mientras varias muchachas se le acercaban.

A mis cortos 10 años solo he logrado entender dos cosas del mundo de la adolescencia: 1) enamorarse de un ideal imaginario y 2) Usar ropa incómoda para eventos especiales; pero lo que nunca voy a entender es la obsesión de obtener la atención de un chico, en especial cuando un el chico no es exactamente el príncipe azul por dentro como lo es por fuera. Sí, hablaba Sasuke Uchiha, el chico que dejó su hoja de encuesta en mi mesa para que yo la terminara.

- Saku – Chan ¿Me estás escuchando? - Me pregunto, claro me sacó del trance, apenas volví a mirarlo, Naruto siguió con sus líneas – Como te decía, Iruka - sensei prometió llevarme al Parque de Diversiones hoy, y me dijo que podría llevar amigos…¿Quieres ir?

¿Y cómo iba a decirle que no? Será el tonto más tonto del mundo, pero jamás será una molestia. Esa noche estaba llena de sorpresas. Fuimos en grupo, 6 chicos y 3 chicas; subimos a todos los juegos que nuestra estatura permitía. Como siempre, Naruto se las arregló para subir al juego más peligroso y como siempre Iruka – sensei tuvo que rescatarlo cuando el pequeño rubio se quedó atascado en la puerta de aquella enorme montaña rusa. Yo me divertí, gane premios, Naruto gano premios para mí y las chicas.

Y, entre toda la multitud, divisé una sombra que se escabullía entre las tiendas. Indiferentemente miraba al cielo mientras caminaba, como si esperara que algo cayera. Por unos segundos bajó la mirada y se detuvo en el mismo punto pero distinta distancia de mi posición; sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, me aterró, creí que me recriminaría algo.

Luego pasaron las masas frente a mis ojos y perdí los suyos; cuando hubo despejado, solo quedaba su recuerdo que se impregnó en mi mente. Y luego Naruto llamó y pronto aquellos dos puntos distantes se hallaban vacíos


End file.
